AC Noven Sword
'AC Noven Sword '''is a Armored Core or AC, it's pilot used to be Robert Naylor but it has been given to Silent as part of Robert's wish after his death. Life Not much is know about AC Noven Sword as she's made of parts from three different companies from Mars most of the parts are from Emeraude and Zio Matrix, and a few parts from Balena. Of all the parts in the version Silent uses has all but new parts the Core is the same one Robert used when he was a AC pilot which was given to the AC pilot Rose after there battle she never used it or changed the color. Equipment AC Noven Sword has the following Equipment. Head EHD-NIGHTEYE - An advanced computer and mapping head. Well it was at the time. (made by Emeraude) Core ECH-D4 - A high defense core but has very few solts for optional parts. (made by Emeraude) Arms ZAN-707/E - A heavy Zio model with great basics. (made by Zio Matrix) Legs ELC-DISI -' 'Extremely high load capacity. (tank) (made by Emeraude) ELN-STVM - First class AP & load capacity. (two legs) (made by Emeraude) Booster ZBT-ZI/ARTERE - Powerful model with highest output. (can only be equiped if using ELN-STVM) (made by Zio Matrix) FCS DOX-ELENA - Longest lock range. 12 locks max. (made by Balena) Genator HOY-B999 - Well balanced model. (made by Belena) Radator RBG-CLX5000 - Good quality. Very heavy. (made by Emeraude) ' ''' Weapons Back mounted AC Noven Sword can only have two back mounted weapons unless they are twin weapons which take up the room and can only have them on the back. EWC-CNG4000 - Chain gun fires high speed bullets. (made by Emeraude, is a chain gun) ZWC-LQ/2552 - High output laser cannon. (made by Zio Matrix, is a laser cannon) EWC-GN44-AC - Fires grenades. Large explosions. (made by Emeraude, is a grenade launcher) ZWC-IR/FLUX - Slow but powerful plasma weapon. (made by Zio Matrix, is a plasma cannon) ZWC-LNT/250 - Slug gun fires a spread of shots. (made by Zio Matrix, is a slug gun) EWX-XP0808 - Quick firing ion pulse cannon. (made by Emeraude, is a pulse cannon) EM-AAT110 - Allows 10% extra ammo for all weapons. (made by Emeraude) EM-SD120 - Adds 20% extra ammo to all shell firing weapons. (made by Emeraude) BRS-B-OSPREY - High end model with wide range radar. (made by Belena, is a shoulder mounted radar) ZWX-E90/MAC - High caliber dual plasma cannon. (made by Zio Matrix, is a double mounted plasma cannon) Hand held AC noven Sword has been moded so it can have two hand held weapons at the cost of lower accuracy. ZWG-SRF/8 - Long-range sniper rifle. (made by Zio Matrix, is a shell firing sniper rifle) ZWF-S/NIGHT - Energy sniper rifle. (made by Zio Matrix, is a energy sniper rifle) EWG-SRF-9 - High single hit damage for a rifle. (made by Zio Matrix, is a shell firing sniper rifle) EWG-MGA2 - Machine gun with high offense power. (made by Emeraude, is a shell firing machine gun) ZWG-XP/400 - Quick, moderately powerful weapon. (made by Zio matrix, is a pulse rifle) ZWG-MG/ENE - Very fast continuous fire energy gun. (made by Zio Matrix, is a energy machine gun) Laser Blade AC Noven Sword has a laser blade mount on the left side of it's left hand. ZLS-400/SL - Special blade fires energy waves. (made by Zio Matrix) Inside AC Noven Sword can have a bit of equipment inside the arms. INW-EM-RPD - ECM to disrupt enemy locks. (made by Balena, is a ECM marker) INW-BD-YVX - High energy bomb explodes on impact. (made by Emerude, is a plasma dispenser) Extension AC Noven Sword has one weapon mounted on the sides of it's arms. ZEX-AL/REX - Laser-based missile interceptor. (made by Zio Matrix) Strengths AC Noven Sword does have some strengths but not many. *When using it's tank legs it's a hard AC to knock out. *With it's two legs it is quite fast on it's legs. *Has a good choice of long range weapons. *Has a good choice of back mounted weapons. Weaknesses The main weakness AC Noven Sword has is using it's boost, it uses a lotta energy and needs to stop boosting just after a few seconds the main weapons AC Noven Sword has are energy based which when combined with boost means it's energy bar goes down faster, so there is a choice to make, fire or boost, most weapons use not much energy but some use a lotta energy like the pulse rifles. When using it's tank legs it is easy to out move, tank legs are good to have a stronger AC but make you turn slower. One weakness is most of it's weapons are long range while it sounds like a strength it isn't. There are very few weapons that are short or medium range, Silent has noticed that Noven Sword relies on it's long range weaponary and heavy armoured body to stay in the fight, but up close it suffers from been unable to retreat quickly.Category:Shotgun02's workCategory:MechaCategory:Good